Who Knew Knitting Needles Could Be So Sharp?
by Zena-Xina
Summary: Pre-season story, with Shawn and Gus as teenagers. Challenge conditions: Whump Tool: knitting needles, Location: Library, Recipient: Shawn. Written for the Itty Bitty Mini Whump Fic Game on the Community Forum on Psychfic.


**A/N: Wrote this for the Itty Bitty Mini Whump Fic Game** **prompt on the Community Forum at Psychfic.**

**Whump Tool: **knitting needles

**Location:** Library

**Recipient: **Shawn

Shawn peered around the corner of the bookcase to see the backs of Gus and his female study partner sitting at a table. Shawn knew that Gus was starting to get a little romantically involved with the girl. But he was going to get back at him for asking out Cindy Loe before him, even when Gus knew that Shawn had planned on doing it that night.

Shawn looked down at the knitting needles in his hand. This was only the first part of the plan of making Gus suffer. He was going to plant the needles along with some yarn in his backpack to fall out and for the girl to find. That would be somewhat embarrassing, and it would just be a slew of embarrassing discoveries next.

Shawn realized that now would be the best time, as they were both concentrating on their own books. He stepped forward and was only half way to the table when he tripped on his untied shoes.

Gus turned around as he heard an inhuman squeal and a hard thud behind him.

"Shawn? What are you doing on the floor?"

No response.

Gus looked around at the people who had stopped to see what happened.

"Shawn, get up, you're embarrassing yourself."

When he didn't get up Gus decided to go over and help him up himself. Shawn could be so dramatic, he always wondered why he never joined the Drama Club.

That's when he noticed that the blue stock carpet of the high school's library was starting to turn a little darker around Shawn's stomach.

Gus rushed over and rolled Shawn over to discover that he had a stick pushed into his side at an acute angle.

"Oh God! Someone get the nurse! Call for an ambulance!" Gus called out, taking off his jacket and shoving it into a ball, then onto Shawn, around the stick coming out of his side, while also trying to remember the first aid course he had taken last year.

Shawn started to move and mumble under Gus. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh Shawn, it's okay the nurse is going to be here soon. It doesn't look like it went in too far but you are bleeding so just stay still." Gus looked over and saw the yarn and the other stick a few feet away. "What were you doing with knitting needles to begin with?"

"Gonna... put them... in your bag."

Gus could've given Shawn the death glare of the century if the nurse hadn't shown up then, followed by the paramedics.

He was glad that he wasn't the one to have to call Mr. Spencer, but as he met up with him at the hospital he started to wonder why he hadn't declined the offer to stay at school.

"Gus! Where's Shawn! What happened? Is he alright"

"He tripped trying to prank me and stabbed himself with a pair of knitting needles."

"Knitting..." Henry was confused for a second before his expression became serious again. "How deep was it?"

"I think it only went in a couple of inches, but I was bleeding pretty bad. I'm not a doctor so I can't say whether he hit anything..."

They didn't have to wait too long before a doctor came out and said they could come and see Shawn, and that they were going to monitor him for a few hours due to the blood loss. Luckily Shawn hadn't hit any organs or major arteries but he did nick a minor one, which caused the blood. They gave him some stitches and told Henry to make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous over the next couple of weeks to which Henry just snorted at. That'll be fun.

By the time they made it in the observation room Maddie had joined them. Shawn was laying in bed looking somewhat ashamed but also like he was trying to concentrate.

"What are you thinking about?" Gus asked.

"The fact that I can't cover this up with a cool story at school. And that YOU were the one that was supposed to be embarrassed."

"Gee, thanks."

Henry wanted to give his son a lecture but he would wait until they got home and his son was feeling a bit better.

"Is there anything we can get you Goose?" said Maddie.

"No, I'm okay for now they gave me some strong Tylenol or something, I'm not sure. But I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm pretty sure I have a strong dislike of pointy things now."

It was Gus's turn to snort.

"Yeah, well, I never want to see blood again, no matter the amount."


End file.
